Trial and Error
by dreamingwiththemoon
Summary: When Sakura stepped into the examination room, she expected a patient. Not a confession. How many trials and errors will Sasuke have to go through to win a certain moron's heart? SasuNaru.
1. Confessional

(Re-uploaded for page break) 10/28/10

**Hi. So, this is my first story. Yay. I will try to update this every week, but school has started. Actually, it started Tuesday, but I was sick. Haha fail. So tell me what you think?**

**Contains:**

**Shounen-ai**

**Yaoi**

**SasuNaru.**

**Please do not bash the pairing. 'Cause if you don't like it, why click it? Also, this will have no SasuSaku romance whatsoever. Why? Because I hate it. But this is also a cool Sakura. Not bitchy. Sasuke and Sakura will have a close friendship. Which is a very rare concept around here, haha.**

**(Sasuke has not killed Itachi, therefore he is not the psychopathic freak like in the manga.)**

**(I DO NOT, own Naruto.)**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a busy girl.

_Very_ busy.

With the double shifts at the hospital, training under Tsunade, and keeping up with Team 7, Sakura was exhausted nearly every day. Dead on her feet, yeah, that's what she felt like.

Being the very exhausted girl that she was, Sakura had asked pitifully for her teacher to give her the day off from the clinic.

It was horrid place.

So many false cases of little children just wanting to fake an illness to have an excuse away from attending school. They were truly a waste of her precious, valuable time. Time under the legendary Slug sannin had shortened her temper greatly.

"So, can I take leave?" she asked.

"No."

"_Please_?"

"_No_."

Damn.

Any hope that was formed in the heart of Sakura had been crushed viciously, and quite mercilessly. Her anticipation of a nice hot bath was going to have to wait, a very long time.

"Why? You must understand what I go through during clinical, yes? There are hardly any real cases! Just snotty little brats that want to play hooky!"

Tsunade smirked evilly, and Sakura suddenly decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask for ATO. Hazel eyes danced with mirth,

"Sakura, I hear there is a special case for you down there. Actually, you were requested."

That got her attention.

"Who?"

"Classified information."

"But I'm going to fig-"

"_Haruno_, out!" the blond Hokage bellowed, slamming a muscled fist down her mahogany desk. Sakura swore she felt a tiny sliver of wood hit her upper lip, but didn't bother to reach up and check. Emerald eyes stared helplessly at her mentor.

"Do not defy me, Sakura. Now go tend to your patient, I'm sure you'll find interest in their case." With that, the Hokage made a '_shoo-shoo_' gesture for her protégée to leave. Sakura bowed deeply and scurried away, not waiting for a response. Taking a left she wandered down the hall, heading towards her destination.

_I hope it's not another fluke,_ she thought sullenly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sakura breathed in deeply, and plastered a fake smile onto her worn face and opened the patient's door. _Time to get this over with,_

"Hello! I'm Saku-" the pinkette paused in her sickly sweet greeting, and did a double take. Slowly and cautiously, she retraced her steps back outside and into the hallway, easing the door shut. Blinking twice, she cautiously repeated her previous movements. Twisting the silver knob, she opened the door once again.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Confused, the kunoichi was about to replay and repeat when a familiar deep voice startled her.

"Don't be childish, Sakura."

Holy shit.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked hesistantly, blinking owlishly. Surely, this had to be a mistake. Sasuke never has gotten sick before.

Ever.

If he and Naruto were out to prank her again for the fifth time that week, she was going to slaughter them both. They nearly had gotten her fired with their stink bomb incident. At the tender age of sixteen, and still acting like idiots.

She reached behind herself, closing the door softly, not removing her eyes from onyx.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Sasuke stated seriously. Sakura eyed her team mate warily. She wasn't hallucinating; she had seen a bead of sweat run down a sharp pale cheek bone.

It wasn't as if she and Sasuke hadn't gotten close over the past few months. Hell, he had even called her his closest friends. Sure, he was a little tipsy at the time, but the truth always comes out with a little sake. It had been over three months since Naruto literally dragged Sasuke's ass back from Orochimaru's. And his confession had just been one of the surprising details he kept inside his mind.

The little blond had kept to his promise. He had broken Sasuke's arms and legs. Even if he was three years late.

When Sakura saw her blond best friend carrying Sasuke, she had thought her feelings of love would fully surface themselves once again for her raven team mate. But they didn't. Instead, she wanted to beat the shit out of him for not for her own emotional distress, but Naruto's. It seemed that she cared for Naruto's well being than her own. She wanted Naruto and Sasuke to make up. She wanted Naruto and Sasuke to renew their not-so-completely-but-mostly-severed-dysfunctional-bond. She wanted them to amend their faults together.

And it shocked her to her core.

At first, she thought she couldn't live without her heartthrob raven prodigy. She had wanted Sasuke all to herself. She wanted to be the center of his attention. She wanted the raven to give her things that would warm her heart. She wanted the raven to bicker and squabble with her, but in the end flash a smirk that would make her swoon with joy.

When she was a genin, of course.

But then reality came crashing down on her. She could never truly love Sasuke and have the fairy tale happy ending with her charming prince. No, because someone else was reserved to be in that spot. And she had a feeling that it was someone she knew, but never was she one to insinuate things. That was Naruto's forte.

Sakura walked over to the pristine white desk and withdrew the rolling chair from under it, pulling it towards the middle of the room. She sat in the red cushion and swiveled to face Sasuke, who was picking dirt absent-mindedly underneath his fingernails. Emerald eyes sparkled with expectancy.

"I love Naruto." He deadpanned. Sakura heard the tremors that shook the usually composed voice.

He looked up from his dark bangs, and it almost made Sakura think he resembled a puppy.

"Well?" he snapped.

Almost.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." She said, sounding more enthusiastic then she expected herself to sound.

"You're …fine with it?" he asked, astonished. She knew he was expecting her to lash out. But she was over _it_.

Over _him_.

Sakura rolled her chair closer to Sasuke who was dangling his feet off the side of the bed. She reached for his and cupped it. He flinched, but she ignored it.

"Sasuke, I've already been-there, done-that with you," she took a deep breath. Emerald clashed with onyx.

"Bet you thought I'd be broken, huh?" she asked amusedly.

Sasuke wasn't smiling.

"I'm not the silly girl you think I was three years ago. I've _changed_. I've gotten so much stronger since you left. Emotionally and physically. I would have never gained such knowledge if you hadn't had abandon us. You're the one who made me strong. You're the one who helped me find my independence, no longer needing to be protected all the time. It's all because of you that I've gotten stronger, Sasuke."

She rubbed her thumb along his trembling knuckle line.

"Underneath all the pain and tears I cried for you, I truly found myself. So, what I'm really trying to say is thank you, Sasuke. I'm not mad, nor am I even surprised. You and Naruto always had a special bond that was unbreakable"

Sakura got up from her seat and pecked Sasuke on his cheek and smiled warmly at him, hoping to ease the slight tension that had accumulated in the air. Sasuke's eyes softened a little, a corner of his mouth twitched.

"You're still annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened, but she responded anyway by smack the side of his head playfully. She didn't want anything to seem awkward between them. Not when everything was going steady. She opened her mouth,

"Sooo…when do you plan on telling him?" she asked curiously. Sasuke held back a choke.

The raven haired teen rubbed the back of his neck shyly; a light pink blush dusted his cheeks.

Embarassed?

Yeah.

A cough bounced off the plain walls of the room, and a pink eyebrow arched expectantly.

"Can you…er, help me with that?"

The pink haired medic nin gaped. Sasuke Uchiha, wanted her help, on dating? How ironic. It should've been the other way around. But, Sasuke had always been constipated in the emotion department. She laughed inwardly, having already formulated a plan in her mind. Her title as the most strategic member of Team 7 wasn't a bluff. Without a word, she placed her chair back under the desk.

Silent, she strode over to the medical bed, bracing her arms on either side of Sasuke's thighs. Pink lips met a pale ear. Sakura smirked devilishly.

"Alright then, Sasuke," she said.

_Let's see how many failed attempts you'll have trying win the heart of the knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha._

Sasuke swallowed.

Hard.

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Yup, so there you have it. Eh, review? I don't think there are any mistakes, but tell me if so. Maybe even suggest some obstacles Sasuke has to go through?**

**Anyways, feedback will make me smile.**


	2. Insomnia

**School sucks. Period. With specialty center applications and essays, school has killed me. Anyways, Thank you for your reviews! Everyone -I think- that reviewed also alerted me, which makes me smile :3**

**Next chapter will be up soon, since I have a four day break. **

* * *

When Sakura finished with her well deserved shower at 11 pm, she certainly didn't expect the sight presented to her on her bed.

A pajama clad Uchiha Sasuke.

Now surely, if this was your average teenage village girl, this would have been the biggest opportunity in fan girl history. But Sakura was not your typical fan girl, well, not anymore at least.

Never the least, the pinkette knew her life would turn upside down ever since the afternoon love confession the Uchiha made at the office earlier in the afternoon. She had agreed to help him. That wasn't the issue at hand. But what was, actually, was the fact that said teen was sprawled on her bed.

_Her _bed, damn it.

The very bed _she_ wanted to be sprawled out on at this very moment.

A black sweat pant leg was flung out on the side lazily, and almost looked quite provocative, considering who was in the said position.

Sakura didn't know she was tapping her pink slipper foot against the wooden floor impatiently until a slate eye twitched open sleepily at the consistent noise.

"What's your problem?" the husky voice snapped, sounding quite annoyed.

Sakura's pink eyebrows skyrocketed incredulously. Surely, he had not asked that question.

Because that question belong to _her_.

"What's my problem? Why the _hell_, are you in my bed?" she asked, her voice cracking on the last word irritably. It wasn't as if he was invited over, maybe then this situation could've been overlooked. But, quite frankly he was not.

Sasuke sat up slowly, smoothing down his wife-beater in the process. His hair looked mangled, and he looked troubled. Maybe something was genuinely wrong?

"I couldn't sleep."

Well, that's a starting point. Sakura padded over to her bed and plopped down beside him, silently grateful that she had decided to dress herself in the bathroom tonight. That would've been awkward.

"Oh."

Onyx eyes glared at her sullenly, as if she was the cause of his recent developed insomnia. It made her squirm slightly under the heavy gaze.

"What if he doesn't like me in that way?" he sighed, running a thin hand throughout his raven locks. Sakura really wanted to laugh at the conversation, because, it was so ironic; Sasuke worrying about someone being interested in him?

Sakura placed a hand on a slender shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. She wasn't offended, and but she didn't remove her hand. "He went through hell and back for you, Sasuke." Comforting someone was actually her forte, but when it came to her raven team mate no words seemed of help.

His expression changed slightly, but barely noticeable.

"Besides," she grinned cheekily, nudging him the ribs. "I heard that he's a little to the left, too."

Now that was false, but she wouldn't tell Sasuke that. Naruto had been too focused on retrieving Sasuke to engage in any romantic activity. Whenever Sai clearly had stated his pervy intentions to seduce the blond, Naruto did not reciprocate.

But it surely didn't stop him from blushing like a school girl.

Sasuke growled at the statement, slapping the protruding elbow away. "I'm not gay." He snipped, turning his chin upward in denial. The childish action made Sakura want to roll her eyes, but she wasn't going to stoop to his level. Not today, anyway.

"But, you like Naruto, a male?"

"I only like _Naruto, _which does not classify me as a homosexual." He twitched slightly at his own comment, making Sakura pinch him lightly.

"He has a penis." She deadpanned. Sasuke swiveled his neck towards her, quirking an eyebrow.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, releasing an exasperated sigh. She wasn't going to continue to entertain the less than pointless conversation. Standing up from her bed, the kunoichi dragged herself towards her bedroom door, turning the knob slightly. She looked back at Sasuke, who had once again made himself comfortable.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat?" she asked, and mentally slapped herself. Why should she treat him when he practically broke into her house? The things she does for love.

"Tea would be fine."

Sakura nodded, not quite sure if he saw her or not, or even if he was paying any attention. Silently, she opened her door and entered the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She silently prayed her mother and father were sleep, for it would not sit well for them to discover a sixteen year old male lounging in her room near midnight.

She tip-toed down the stairs and reached her kitchen, padding over to the fridge to get the tea pitcher. Sakura didn't want to wake her parents by opening the cabinets for the tea leaves, so cold tea would have to suffice. Sakura grabbed two glasses from the drying rack, pouring her and Sasuke's beverage.

Trotting back up the stairs, Sakura quickly teleported into her room, not taking the risk of spilling tea on to the carpet by opening the door. Methodically, she placed the two glasses onto her desk and glanced over to where Sasuke was.

"Sasu-" she stopped her sentence short, and a small smile graced her lips.

The Uchiha was on his back, hand placed over his porcelain forehead. Soft snores resonated throughout the room, making Sakura think that maybe Sasuke truly was thinking hard about his feelings for Naruto. It was nice, though, the fact that Sasuke finally decided to unravel himself from the last remnants of his isolation.

Naruto just had that kind of charm: the charm to change a heart.

Sakura walked over to the knocked out Uchiha, dusting his bangs out of his face. When sleeping, he truly looked like a sixteen year old teen. Not an orphaned revenge seeking ninja.

Just human.

She kissed his cheek softly, and went to her closet to grab a spare blanket and pillow. She didn't want to disturb Sasuke anymore than she needed to. He deserved the tranquility of rest.

After setting up her makeshift bed on the floor, Sakura collapsed tiredly. So much had happened in one day. Never back in her genin years would Sakura had believed that Sasuke would come to her for help, for advice.

But now said teen was asleep in her room, most likely dreaming of the object of his infatuation. The blond bombshell of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. The thought of those two being together would surprise some, but with Sakura, it didn't.

They were not opposites, but compliments.

Soon, others would notice it too.

Emerald eyes drifted closed, and soon the kunoichi was dreaming. Dreaming of what tomorrow would be of what the future had in store for the reunited Team 7.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Competition.**

_Animals aren't the only ones who battle each other for their desired mate. Ninjas do it too. Especially the males._

I love Sai.

Review?


End file.
